Chocolate Kisses
by threetequilafloor
Summary: Blaine brings Kurt some Lindt chocolate. Finn is having major withdrawals.


Blaine sauntered into Kurt's bedroom, gripping his bag with one hand and balancing a curious item in the other. Despite it being the weekend, he had brought a large satchel along with him. Kurt sat cross-legged on his bed and barely glanced up from the pages of his novel as he approached.

'Kurt, it's a beautiful day outside and you're in here, reading?' Blaine said, his voice dripping with cynicism. He dropped his satchel on the floor by the bed and removed his shoes.

Kurt looked over to the window. It was a sunny April afternoon and, despite the warm weather, Kurt had been much too keen to catch up on his English reading.

'Not anymore,' he replied, closing the book and placing it aside. A flash of gold foil in Blaine's hand caught Kurt's attention, and he eyed it with interest.

'I come bearing gifts,' Blaine said, taking a seat opposite Kurt on the bed. 'Actually, a half-gift.' He placed the item in the space between them. Kurt looked down; a hollow chocolate torso of a bunny was nestled within the foil.

'Lindt chocolate bunny,' he announced proudly. 'I started to eat it, and then I thought you might like some, so I decided I would be a _nice_ boyfriend and share the remainder with you.' He began to break what was left of the chocolate bunny into small pieces.

'Clearly my boyfriend has good taste in chocolate,' Kurt replied, as Blaine smiled. 'Though I'm sure Finn would have a heart attack if he saw it.'

'Why is that?'

'Oh, he tells us not to bring him any,' said Kurt, hugging his knees to his chest. 'He's been avoiding chocolate for months.'

'Is it a Lent thing?' Blaine inquired, occupied with snapping a large portion into quarters.

'No, he hasn't eaten any since last year.'

Blaine looked up. 'Last year?' he asked, puzzled.

'Six months.'

'_What?_' Blaine exclaimed, a fragment of chocolate slipping from his fingers. 'Why?'

'Well, he decided one day that he was too fat, so he gave up chocolate. Not burgers, or fries, just chocolate. He was fine when he first started, but now he's been acting strange. He shouted at me last night because I made a chocolate _soufflé._' Blaine broke the last piece of chocolate and dropped it into the foil. 'And I suspect he's been eating from my tub of facial cream. I suppose it doesn't help that it resembles chocolate mousse. The amount in the tub is a lot less than when I used it last time.'

'At least we don't have to feel guilty about not sharing with him, then,' Blaine replied, picking up a piece of chocolate and placing it in his mouth. Kurt did the same, sighing as he marveled at the creamy texture. Blaine had taken another piece from the foil but had paused to look over at Kurt, titling his head slightly in contemplation. When Kurt returned his gaze, Blaine hovered the chocolate in his fingers in front of him, eyebrows raised. Seeing this as an invitation, Kurt slowly moved forward and parted his lips, waiting to be fed. He tasted the warm, velvety confection as it was placed in his mouth, having melted slightly from Blaine's fingers. Blaine sat back, highly satisfied by the other boy's acquiescence. Kurt picked up a piece and moved his hand towards Blaine, who leaned forward this time to capture the chocolate with his lips. As the smooth chocolate melted down his throat, he sighed, closing his eyes in pleasure. He looked over to see Kurt silently observing him, a small smile playing on his lips, having already taken another piece of chocolate while Blaine had been appreciating his own.

Blaine extracted another small portion; his fingers were now stained with melted chocolate, but he pressed it towards Kurt. Kurt immediately drew closer to take it, but Blaine instantaneously moved the piece away, popping it into his own mouth with a smirk. He glanced over at Kurt, who was pouting slightly, and, without breaking eye contact, bent over to retrieve another morsel. Before he could do so, Kurt quickly caught Blaine's chocolate-tainted fingers in his. Surprised by this gesture, Blaine froze, his mouth falling slightly open as Kurt moved his lips towards him, sliding two of his fingers in his mouth. A quiet moan escaped from the back of Blaine's throat as Kurt closed his eyes, his tongue swirling around and sucking on Blaine's fingers until no trace of chocolate remained to be tasted. When Kurt opened his eyes again he was surprised to see that Blaine had been watching him the entire time, his eyes wide, lustful. When he removed his lips from Blaine's fingers, Blaine blinked slowly, as if breaking out of a trance, and lowered his eyes to Kurt's mouth.

Blaine licked his lips and moved closer, placing both arms on either side of Kurt's thighs, careful not to stain Kurt's sheets with his moist fingers. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's, gently coaxing the other boy's mouth apart with his tongue while raising a hand to caress his cheek. Kurt tasted _milk chocolate _and the faint remainder of late-morning coffee. He sensed Blaine's hot, wet tongue eagerly exploring his mouth, removing any evidence of chocolate present. Kurt whimpered when Blaine pulled his lips away, though his hand still rested on Kurt's cheek.

At the same time, they both looked down to see one piece of chocolate left, resting in the center of the foil. Without hesitation, Blaine removed his hand from Kurt and popped the piece in his mouth, beaming triumphantly. His victory was short-lived, as Kurt leaned over and forced his lips on to his, tongue vigorously probing Blaine's mouth. Blaine gasped and was about to return the kiss when Kurt quickly pulled away grinning, chewing on the morsel he had stolen from Blaine's mouth. Blaine sat, slighted as Kurt swallowed the last piece of chocolate, poking his tongue out at Blaine to show that it was all gone. Blaine chuckled, only tearing away his eyes from Kurt when Kurt became distracted by a figure running into his room.

'Hey Blaine,' Finn said, coming to a halt in front of them and raising a hand.

'Hi,' Blaine replied, grinning. Finn turned to Kurt.

'Hey man, I was wondering if I can borrow your -' He stopped suddenly as he eyed the crumbled gold foil resting on the bed between Kurt and Blaine. He raised a hand to his mouth, slowing tracing the outline of his lips with his finger.

'Were you guys eating chocolate?' Finn asked, still eyeing the foil.

'Sorry Finn, I ate the last piece,' Kurt replied. He glanced over at Blaine, eyes twinkling. Blaine shook his head in mock disappointment.

'Yeah,' said Finn. He sniffed the air. 'I can smell it.' He turned his attention to Kurt, pupils dilating as he fixed his eyes on a spot on Kurt's cheek.

'You have some…' he said, slowly moving towards Kurt.

'What?' Kurt asked, as Finn reached him and leaned down, unblinkingly.

'You have some chocolate on your cheek,' Blaine informed him.

'Oh.' Kurt raised a hand to brush the stain away.

'_No!_' Finn cried, and before Kurt had time to react, Finn had grabbed the side of his face to give him a big, sloppy lick across his cheek.

'_EWWWW…F-INN!_' Kurt yelled as Blaine burst out laughing. Finn let go of Kurt's face and stood up straight.

'Lindt,' he said, staring off into space, as Blaine toppled over to one side in a fit of giggles. 'It was Lindt.'

Kurt rubbed his face in disgust. After Blaine had exhaled completely to control his laughter, he reached over to his satchel. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as Blaine retrieved from it a perfectly-intact Lindt gold bunny, red ribbon and bell still attached, which he placed into Finn's hands.

'Do yourself a favor, and eat that,' Blaine said, pointing to the gold bunny.

Finn stared at it for a moment before holding up the Lindt bunny in his hands, as if it were a prized possession. He moved down to Blaine and swiftly enveloped him into a bear hug.

It was now Kurt's turn to laugh as Finn squeezed Blaine tightly, thoroughly enjoying the worried expression on Blaine's face.

'Thank-you, thank-you _so_, so much,' Finn gasped, finally releasing Blaine from his grasp. Blaine nodded, unable to speak.

'Thank-you,' Finn repeated, glancing over a Kurt before turning and leaving the room, making a very uncharacteristic squeak on his exit.

'You never told me you had another one,' Kurt said, frowning over at Blaine.

'You never asked,' Blaine replied. 'Besides….' He picked up the crumbled gold foil and began twirling it with his fingers. 'It was more fun to share.'

'Well, seeing as if you like to share, I may be nice enough to return the favor next time.'

'Really?' Blaine asked, his eyes flickering down to Kurt's lips. 'What did you have in mind?'

'I don't know,' Kurt said absentmindedly, aware of where Blaine's gaze was focused. 'How does caramel sound?'

'Mmm,' Blaine replied, as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. 'That sounds delicious.'


End file.
